Steps Into Their World
by ShiroHichi891
Summary: What happens when two Bleach fans meet and are sucked into the very world the are both fans of, right when an evil plot begins to stir involving them and their favorite characters in both worlds? Joint story by TheSecondQuincy and ShiroHichi891. Discontinued.


**A/N: This is a joint story done by TheSecondQuincy and ShiroHichi891. It is our first time doing a story together like this, so bear with us as it comes along and we hope that it's good. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach :(**

* * *

><p>The sun shone down on the small town of Kakusareta, brightening up the landscape. It warmed up everything it managed to touch with its embracing rays, giving a pleasant and calm feeling to the afternoon, spring time day. Everyone seemed to have the same idea today, and that was to take a nice walk, visiting the local shops and friends instead of just sitting at home. Families were seen together, all donning joyful expressions as they ran from one store to another, marveling over the many wonders that their shelves held.<p>

Out of all the citizens out and about that day, two stood out from the rest. One was a teenage girl around the age of sixteen and compared to the others around her, she was dressed rather differently by wearing bright, neon colors all over her person. She had on a bright purple tank-top with a kaleidoscope scarf that had an assortment of colors and patterns stitched together. Black and white stropped gloves adorned on her hands and a yellow hat turned slightly off to the side accompanying it as well. All in all, a very colorful arrangement of clothing that stood out from the others who wore more basic and toned down garments. Other than that, her looks were normal, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

This girl's name was Sachi.

On the other side of town walked the second girl, similar is appearance, looking slightly younger than the first, around the age of fourteen. She had many similar characteristics in common with the exception of the dark blue rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She carried a medium sized black bag with a white rose on the front corner, outlined with a dark red. A certain bounce was in her steps that carried her along, showing off her chipper attitude as she went, humming a little tune to herself.

She was called Kazane.

These two girls didn't know it yet, but they would be traveling on a life changing journey together, meeting people they would have never imagined possible and doing things simply incredible.

They would save the world, but not the one they lived in.

* * *

><p>'<em>Let's see… A gallon of milk, carton of eggs, and a half pound of ground beef. That shouldn't take too long,'<em> Sachi thought to herself as she read through the grocery list her mother gave her when she went out for a walk. It was no trouble, and besides, it would be better if she got the items if se wanted to eat tonight.

Instead of rushing to get the things right away, Sachi decided to head off towards the park to enjoy the nice day there for a while and then head to the store later. Nobody would mind if she did. Now set on that thought, she turned right down a less populated street, taking a short cut to get to her destination quicker and without interruption.

To help pass the time, she put in some headphones and started listening to some of the music on the iPod they were connected to. She took her attention away from looking at where she was walking, and instead concentrated on the tunes playing in her ears. This is what caused her to run straight into a solid body walking in the opposite direction.

Both people fell backwards after the collision and landed heavily on their butts, their possessions flying all over the place. The girl with glasses had the contents of her black bag spill out across the pavement with a book skidding to a halt in between her and the other who she ran into.

"Ow… that hurt," Sachi said, rubbing the side of her head. She noticed the other person on the ground with her, "Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No, it's okay," Kazane chuckled, starting to get up, "I wasn't really looking either."

They both stood up, brushing themselves off from the dirt they accumulated from their fall, and faced each other, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Sachi," she said, extending out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Kazane," she said, happily excepting the hand.

"Here, I'll help you pick up your stuff," the two started to gather up the scattered items that somehow managed to get in the oddest places. The last object still lying on the ground was the book with the title of _Bleach_ on the cover outlined in red and backed by a skull figure with blue fire. At the same time, both girls reached out for it and touched a part of it. Once they did so, the book started to glow in a bright white, blocking out everything about its characteristics except for the shape of the book.

"Um… is that normal for it to do?" Sachi asked, standing at the side giving a questioning sideways look to Kazane.

"No, this is the first time it's done something like this," she replied, "I have no idea why either."

"I wonder what would happen if we touched it?" Sachi asked, a mischievous smile coming onto her face as she started to edge closer to the glowing object. Something you should know about her is that she is the type of person who is _very_ outgoing and is willing to do basically anything as long as it sounds fun or something of the like.

"Okay," Kazane replied to the odd thought proposed.

Sachi reached out and started poking the shining book with her index finger. Nothing happened when she did that. Continuing her prodding, she picked the object up and started looking it over in her hand by turning it around.

"Well, that was kind of anticlimactic," Kazane commented, coming up next to Sachi to examining the book herself.

"Yeah, that was boring. Still, why is it glowing like it is?"

Just then, the book stated shaking, so much so that Sachi was forced to dropped it. But, instead of it falling to the ground like things normally did because of the undeniable force that is gravity, it stayed suspended in the air, all the while still shaking. Black static was beginning to be given off, steadily increasing in its amount and becoming lightning-esque in appearance. A strong wind was starting to pick up, drawing the air in towards the gravity defying object.

Despite all this danger and supernatural activity going on in front of the two girls, they didn't do the expected things in this type of situation such as getting away from whatever was going on. No, they didn't even move an inch from their spots, just starring on. They felt drawn, compelled to stay there for reasons unknown.

The now distorted figure of the book exploded inwards, creating a black vortex swirling with dark colors. Before that fact could be comprehended, two long and mismatched arms, one with a white sleeve and the other a black, reached out and grabbed a hold of the unsuspecting people by the front of their clothing, dragging them into its depths. The portal closed immediately after they entered, sealing the entrance to anyone else.

Inside the swirling abyss, the two girls screamed as they fell down through the vortex at a horrid speed usually not capable for the human body to withstand, yet they were able to none the less. A wide barrage of colors surrounded them, blurring together in masses and making it difficult or near impossible to focus on. In fact, if they looked on for too long, their eyes began to get sore and heads started hurting. After a short amount of time, probably around a minute of them falling, two specific colors, royal red and light blue, came out of the blurring masses around them and shot off towards their forms. The red went towards Sachi and the blue to Kazane, absorbing into their bodies when coming into contact. They themselves were unaware of this occurrence, too busy screaming their lungs out to notice.

A small white opening that was quickly becoming larger in size came up from below, looking similar in appearance to an exit. It eventually swallowed everything, blinding everyone for a couple seconds with its bright light. All that followed after that happened much to fast to be comprehended, everything but the wind screeching in their ears.

They connected with the ground before they realized it, knocking the wind out of them momentarily. They layed there on their backs groaning, trying to get their irregular breathing to return to normal. That took a good amount of time before they were capable of rolling onto their stomachs and then shakily to their feet.

"Uhh… what the heck was that all about?" Kazane questioned, holding onto the side of her head and beginning to look around dizzily.

"Beats me. Where are we anyways?" they examined their surroundings, finding themselves at a completely different location than they were just at previously. They were on a street with no one else nearby. Small buildings stood beside, little to no activity going on inside their depths except for the lights flickering on and off with shadows occasionally dancing in the background.

"This isn't Kakusareta," Kazane said with a worried tone.

"Yeah. Hey, there's someone over there," Sachi pointed out the dark figure a little ways off in the distance, facing away from them, "Let's go ask them where we are."

They walked up to the person, anxious to get some answers to their current predicament. They came up to them, coming across the fact that it was a guy they were going to talk to by his figure. This man had bright, spiky orange hair that starkly contrasted with the surroundings and his attire, which looked like a black hakama. He also appeared to be searching for something; turning is head around as his eyes moved from different locations, resting longer at some more than others.

"Excuse me," Sachi said, getting the man's attention.

"Huh?" he replied to the question. He looked around to them to see if they were really talking to him for sure or not, "You're not talking to me, are you?"

"Of course we are. Who else would we be talking to?" Kazane said sarcastically.

"How can you see me?" he questioned the two, eying them quizzically.

"That's kinda a stupid question to ask," Sachi stated, "Anyways, can you help us out with something? This is Kazane and I'm Sachi, and we have no idea where we are."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and you're in Karakura Town, right near my family's clinic."

The girls starred at him, shock the only expression on their faces. They must not have heard him right; he couldn't be _him_, could he? They expressed their shock and doubt accordingly.

"Wh-what? !"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the prologue! The next chapter will be done by TheSecondQuincy in her character (Kazane's) point of view, and then the one after that will be done by me in me character (Sachi's) point of view. The will alternate from there on out respectively.**

**Thanks for reading, and please tell us what you think of the first part of this story in a review, and we hope that you enjoyed it~ ^^**


End file.
